


Goodnight kiss

by waterlilyinclearwater



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian is not, Drunkenness, Freddie is gay, Gen, M/M, Or Is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyinclearwater/pseuds/waterlilyinclearwater
Summary: Freddie comes home after a night of heavy drinking and hits on a completely sober Brian.
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Goodnight kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a dream Yes, yes, I know; "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
> Still here it is, so enjoy!

“Freddie, go to sleep, you’re drunk.” Brian groaned. Roger and Freddie had gone into town together, while Brian has stayed home to add the finishing touches to his song.   
This meant that naturally, he was still awake when the boys returned at 4 am, utterly legless. Roger had been wise enough to head to bed immediately, but unfortunately Freddie did not follow his example. 

“Hmm, won’t you sleep with me then, dear?” Freddie wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist and rested his chin on the taller man’s shoulder, leaning on him heavily. Brian wrinkled his nose at the stench of alcohol that hung all around him, while simultaneously blushing at what Freddie was implying. 

“I promise you it’ll be fun.”   
The warm air that caressed his ear and cheek made Brian shiver. He turned around in Freddie’s arm to look at him. His friend’s warm brown eyes had a teasing glint in them. Freddie was sure that Brian wasn’t attracted to men. Brian usually was sure of that too, but something in the atmosphere of that moment made him hesitate. 

His eyes flicked to Freddie’s lips for a moment, before focusing on his eyes again. This was not the time to question his sexuality, he scolded himself. 

“Yes, I suppose we both need to sleep. But we’ll be sleeping in separate beds, you know that Freddie.” Brian sighed, attempting to comb a hand to his hair, succeeding only in getting his hands tangled up in his curls. 

Freddie didn’t answer, just pressed his lips to Brian’s cheek. Brian tried to ignore the sensation, tried being the key word here. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into him, but he blamed it on working on his song for 18 hours without much of a break. 

“Alright, I’m gonna brush my teeth.” Brian stood up, hoping Freddie would let him go. Freddie has decided that Brian’s shoulder was a rather good pillow however, and followed him to the bathroom. 

While they were brushing their teeth, Brian took the advantage of Freddie’s closed eyes to look at his friend. With his smooth, exotic skin, high cheekbones and full lips, Freddie was handsome, Brian couldn’t deny that. He sighed. He really needed to get off this train of thought before he did something he regretted.

After brushing their teeth, Brian had to basically drag Freddie up the stairs. Seeing as how his friend coudl hardly stand, Brian decided to tuck him in. When Freddie was comfortable, and Brian moved to head to his own bed, the singer's voice rang out behind him.

"Brimi, don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Brian turned back in exasparation, knowing Freddie was only teasing him. He pressed his lips to Freddie's forehead.

"Good night, Fred."

He didn't get an answer, Freddie had already drifted off to sleep.


End file.
